The present invention relates to the lighting of the inside of a toilet bowl without the necessity of activating the overhead room lights by means of a wall switch or other switching means.
Adults which require the need to utilize a toilet bowl in the evening hours or the middle of the night when there is no direct sunlight often find that the switching on of the direct overhead lights irritates the eyes and causes temporary disorientation. Additionally, adults with small children, the children who are incapable of reaching the wall switch, often find that they are awakened in the middle of the night by the child in order to accompany the child to the toilet because of the child's inability to reach the wall light.
The present invention provides a novel toilet bowl light which is operable when the toilet seat is either in the down position or the up position and which provides sufficient light to illuminate the toilet bowl for an adult or a child such that the overhead incandescent or fluorescent lights are not required. As such, this device aids in keeping the toilet bowl and surrounding area sanitary and allows for the uninteruppted sleep by an adult with children or the ability of the adult to utilize the bathroom without the unnecessary irritant of being subjected to direct, intense artificial light.